Computing resource service providers and other large-scale users of computing resources often utilize configurable and scalable computing resources to meet various types of computing needs. A computing resource service provider, for example, is designed to share large amounts of computing resources and can be distributed among a large number of users, and may include multiple computing components configured to store and access data.
However, some of these computing components may fail from time to time and, if proper precautions have not been taken, the failure may result in a temporary loss of accessibility to some of the data stored on the computing resource service provider. As a result, when there is a failure, some applications or tasks that rely on access to data stored on the computing resource service provider may not operate properly while access to the data is being restored. In addition, the computing and storage resources of the computing resource provider may also be used to provide or support supplementary functions, such as providing measurements or statistics of their utilization to a service of the computing resource provider. The computing resource may be registered with the service in order to provide the measurements or statistics and the service may use the statistics to enable upward or downward scaling of allocated computing and storage resources.